Presently high pressure cryogenic purification systems used to continuously supply pure gas to a process require utilization of dual switching adsorbers. In the prior art units, one adsorber is processing gas (e.g. adsorbing unwanted components) while the other unit is being regenerated by removal of the components previously adsorbed from the gas stream being purified. Prior art systems with dual switching adsorbers usually are large, complex devices with complex control systems to assure the switching of the adsorbers so that the one regenerates while the other, having been regenerated, is purifying the flowing gas stream.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,289 patentee discloses a device for gas separation without thermally isolating the inner vessel for fast regeneration. Patentee's design is merely to provide a flow geometry for the gas being treated.
British Pat. No. 707,093 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,505 disclose devices for drying gas streams wherein a layer of insulation around an inner vessel is used as a static barrier to heat conduction during steady state operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,803, discloses an adsorber utilizing a pool of boiling cryogenic fluid to cool an adsorption bed.
Other adsorbers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,335,550; 3,469,375; 3,683,589 and 3,734,293.